Hunter and Vampire Volume 19: Frontal Assault
by jacques0
Summary: A surprise attack by SEELE send everything in disarray as the group find themselves facing the enemies in a fight to the death...AU Volume 19 in the series.
1. The Two Generals

**Hey guys, here is the next Volume**

**Enjoy and reviews**

Hunter and Vampire

Volume 19

Frontal Assault

_Previously on Hunter and Vampire_

_Shinji figures out the feelings that Asuka have is for the vampire Rei and not him causing him to disappear from the house. Rei tracked him down and was about to bring him back when they were both surprised by an attack from SEELE who sends out a number of forces toward them wanting to get the Angel Tear`s at all cost. Now Rei faces off against the Third General of SEELE, Sahaquiel all the while, Asuka and the rest faces off another…_

Chapter Seventy-Four

The two Generals

Rei watched the man in the air above her, tightening her hold upon her weapon. That man, something about him was sending her senses some strange signal…and that creature he was riding on…

_His power, _she thought, _So this is what SEELE is truly capable of._

"It`s a strange feeling to face a Vampire in battle," Sahaquiel said, "One who holds the Angel Tear of Lilith."

His hands which were glowing as a small cone shaped thing shaped in the light. It had a small ball within it which was glowing in a white light. Rei can feel an enormous amount of power coming from it.

_What on earth…_

"With your death, Lilith`s Angel Tear shall be with its righteous creators," he said.

He send the cone flying toward Rei who was shocked at how fast it flew toward her before a large explosion took place shaking the ground around it raising a lot of dust and deterring a lot of trees. When it settled, a giant hole was carved into the ground.

"Turned to dust," Sahaquiel said.

Rei landed on her side as she flew out of a portal. She was breathing heavily seeing how close she had come to dying. This guy`s power is not something normal…he was truly powerful.

_I have to take him down, _she thought standing up, _I can`t let him get to the rest…and let`s hope Shinji had warned them._

She summoned her sword out again which was still combined. Rei ran straight toward where she felt her opponent`s power, jumping up straight toward a tree branch seeing him standing on top of his flying creature.

"You`re still not dead," Sahaquiel said.

"You don't sound surprised," Rei answered him.

Sahaquiel chuckled.

"It would have been such a disappointment if you die so quickly Rei Ayanami."

That caused Rei to frown slightly.

"How do you know my name?"

"We known quite a lot about you," Sahaquiel said, "You are quite legendary after all, you`re the only Vampire in the world that could hold an Angel Tear, a weapon created to fight darkness."

Rei narrowed her eyes.

"What does SEELE want the Angel Tears for?"

Sahaquiel let out a soft chuckle, raising his hands again.

"Wouldn`t you like to know," he said.

Two strings of light shoot out toward Rei but the girl simply disappeared from sight falling into a portal.

"Oh, so you`ve got tricks of your own," Sahaquiel said.

He glanced behind him seeing Rei falling out of the Portal with her sword ready to strike. But lights suddenly shined out of his body causing an explosion as she was send backward in the air.

_What just happened? _Rei thought.

She spun in the air landing on the ground, sliding back a little.

_This guy…just what is his power?_

* * *

On their side, Asuka, Misato Hikari and Lilly were holding their own against the SEELE group they were fighting against. Hikari`s tactics was working against their enemies.

"This isn`t so bad," Misato said kicking one away from her.

"They don't seem so strong, but they sure have a large number," Asuka said blasting some away with her magic.

"Conserve your energy Asuka," Hikari told her, "You`ll tire yourself out too easily."

The redhead let out an agreeing sound.

_Shinji, Rei where are you? _She thought.

She hadn`t heard anything about the two missing members of their group ever since they left house. She was starting to get worried about them.

"I hope Shinji and Rei are fine," she said, voicing her thoughts.

Lilly let out a chuckle as she swung her sword slicing through enemies. Then she gave Asuka a backward glance.

"They`ll be fine," she said, "if that Ikari boy is with Rei then she`ll protect him…after all, he is your best friend right?"

Asuka noticed that Lilly hadn't addressed Shinji as her boyfriend but didn`t say anything about it.

"Where is that blue haired vampire anyway?" Hikari asked blocking an attack, "One will think she be here with Asuka in danger and all…"

Misato and Asuka double teamed the one pushing Hikari back and Asuka slammed her Lance against its jaws sending him backward.

"That must mean…Rei is facing the same thing we are now," Misato said.

"Probably," Lilly said.

"Let`s focus on our part here," Hikari said as they stood beside her, "If we can defeat all of them here, then we can go and help the Vampire…if she need any help and also look for Shinji Ikari."

"Right," Asuka said.

A soft clapping echoed across them drawing their attention toward it`s creator. A tall man stood there, his short silver hair dancing slightly. He was dressed in a slight Victorian outfits, his yellow eyes was showing mirth and some amusement.

"Your four fights like an well oiled machine," he said, "It`s quite impressive to see."

"G…General Matarael," one man said not keeping the fear out of his voice.

Matarael simply pointed his finger at the man and he exploded into pieces sending blood everywhere.

"His…his own soldiers," Misato said.

"Why did you kill him?" Asuka yelled, "Weren`t you on the same side?"

"They were taking too long," he said, "wasting time…really, SEELE have no use for those who waste our time."

_Damn bastard, _Asuka thought.

"Even so," he continued, "It is quite a sight to see those who defeated that weakling Bardiel."

_H…He call Bardiel weak? _Hikari thought, _That guy…just how strong is he?_

Asuka could feel his power, thanks to the Angel Tear, and couldn't help but feel intimidated.

_This guy…he is on a whole other level, _she thought.

Matarael chuckled darkly.

"Since you four fight so well against my men, how about all of you against me. I`ll test how strong you truly are."

The air around him started to tremble with his power as the very ground shook underneath him. The four girls across him were trying to stand on their feet until…

KABOOM!

An explosion threw them all off balance as strong winds pushed against them.

_N…No way, _she thought, _His power…alone?_

The area had a huge crater now and it was smooth ground underneath them. The group was all on the ground glancing around them in shock.

"The house…is gone," Misato let out.

"He did all of that…with just his power," Hikari said, "This…is…"

Asuka was standing up, holding her Lance. Power was starting to show around her as she drawn it from the Lance.

"I won`t be intimidated," she said, even thought her hands was shaking.

Matarael let out a smirk.

"You have a strong resolve," he said, "Strong enough to still stand against my Dark Fear technique. Maybe there was a reason the Angel Tear chose you. Let`s make things more interesting."

Suddenly spheres appeared around Misato, Hikari and Lilly trapping them within themselves. The trio was taken aback by the phenomenon and on each of the sphere was a timer set to 10: 00.

**Two Generals of the mysterious SEELE**

**What await the group next?**


	2. Ten minutes

**Here is the next chapter enjoy**

Chapter Seventy-Five

Ten Minutes

Asuka was looking at her friends which were all captured inside those strange spheres. She then glanced back toward Matarael.

"What did you do to them?" she asked.

Matarael smirked.

"It`s a little game," he said, "As you can see the timer is set for then minutes…which means that`s how long your friends have till they die."

Asuka`s heart was hammering in her chest.

"_What_?"

"IF you want to free them, you`ll have to beat me within that time limit," Matarael told her, "During the first five minutes, each time I land a hit upon you…they will feel pain, the worst kind imaginable and in the second five minutes…it`s non-stop pain until the timer ran out…and when it does…Boom."

Asuka tighten her hands unto the Lance in her hand.

"So, bearer of the Angel Tear, are you ready to gambles with your allies lives?"

The redhead glared at him.

_I have five minutes in total to beat him, _she thought, _But how can I beat someone this strong in only five minutes?_

She glanced at the others again.

_If I don`t attack, he`ll probably attack me. Damn it, this is not good. There is one choice however…_

She turned her gaze toward Matarael.

_I have to beat him…in only five minutes, _she thought, _I`m going to have to try._

Her power started to shine all around her body.

"Oh! It seems that you have made your choice bearer of the Angel Tear," Matarael smirked, "A wise one to be sure. Let the Game…begins."

The timer swiftly switched to 9: 59 and the seconds started to down.

_Rei told me that I can`t fully control my Angel Tear power yet, _she thought, _I`ll have to play my strength…Hikari`s training will have to do…Hunter`s Sight Activated."_

Her blue eyes started to glow over her eyes before she charged straight toward him. Matarael smirked slightly as he raised his hand toward the coming Asuka before closing it in a fist. Explosions took place all around Asuka causing the redhead to yell out in pain as she was thrown backward landing on the ground painfully.

Asuka seated back up, bruises appearing upon her as yell and screams caused her to look toward her friends.

"Don`t worry about us Asuka," Lilly yelled to her, "Focus upon your fight."

The redhead tightened her resolves as she stood back up charging straight at him. She threw a few fire balls at him as Matarael stepped out of their ways his hands rising again to attack.

"**A.T. Field," **she yelled.

A hexagonal shield appeared in front of Asuka as Matarael`s hand aimed toward the sky.

"**Sky Thunderbolt,"**

A beam of light came from above causing Asuka to look up shocked, before it slammed straight down upon her causing her to yell out in pain again. She landed down on the ground on all four.

"What`s this?" Matarael said, "Is that all you`ve got girl?"

He aimed his finger toward Asuka causing the girl`s eyes to widen…

* * *

KABOOM!

Rei was thrown backward from the blast of fire taking over the forest around her. She slid back on her feet looking toward the flying creature above her as it roared coming down toward her.

"Let her have it my pet," Sahaquiel said.

The creature unleashed another large blast toward Rei causing destructions on the surroundings as the vampire shield her face, as she was send flying backward and slamming against a tree.

"Auuugh,"

She falls down on the ground. Rei can feel blood falling from her lips as she glanced up toward her flying enemy again.

_If I don`t kill that creature…I will surely die, _she thought standing back up, _It`s attacks are powerful enough to destroy large parts of the forest in one go…_

She stared at the creature as it lowered near her, and she could even see it`s rider`s smirk upon his face.

"Is this all you can do Ayanami Rei?" Sahaquiel asked, "Is this the measure of your strength. I must say, even for one who holds the Angel Tear, this is pathetic at its fullest."

Rei smirked a little, causing some confusion upon Sahaquiel`s face. Then the creature`s shadow upon the ground suddenly came to life as it aimed straight toward the creature`s real body, ensnaring around it like snakes, holding it in place.

"W…What`s this?" Sahaquiel said.

"**Shadow Bind," **Rei said with one of her hands encased in black smokes which were linking toward the shadow of the creature.

In her other hand, her large sword of flames appeared and she jumped straight into the air, higher than the flying creature which was struggling to break free from the holds.

"If you really think that I will fight you when I am at a disadvantage," Rei said, as she was coming down toward him.

Sahaquiel raised his hands as a cone took shape there.

"Don`t you underestimate me," he yelled.

The cone shoots out straight toward the still airborne Rei. A portal appeared behind her and as the cone came closer, she spun around, letting it past falling inside the portal. Sahaquiel`s eyes widen in shock at the phenomenon and to his disbelief, the cone emerged from a portal which had materialized right above his head.

BOOM!

The creature was blown apart from the blast, it`s body engulfed into the white blast which had covered the area it was in. Another portal appeared and Rei falls out of it, landing on a crouch. In front of her, another form had fallen down on the ground crashing in a crater.

Sahaquiel stood back up, his armor broken and he had an angry look upon his face as he glared at her.

"You bitch," he snarled at her, "You killed my pet."

Rei summoned her sword out.

"It was in the way," she said to him, "and now I have evened the odds, after all, one on one sound better than two on one."

She took her stance.

"That way, I won`t have to hold back any longer," Rei said.

Sahaquiel`s anger was showing upon his face as he stood back up. Then both of his hands started to create a round shaped object which he combined together.

"You`ll pay," he said, "You`ll pay…for killing my precious pet."

Rei blinked feeling an enormous power coming from it.

_That thing…it`s heavily powered, _she thought.

"_DIE VAMPIRE, __**ATOMIC EXPLOSION,"**_

The ball flew straight toward Rei and the explosion causes waves and waves of dust and the white blast grew higher and higher taking over the entire area behind where Rei was.

"AH-AH, pulverized to bits," Sahaquiel yelled, "That`s the power of SEELE right here. You are nothing, _nothing_ in front of me Rei Ayan…huh?"

The smokes and dust cleared showing an oval dark shape in the middle of the destruction. Then the dark shape opened up reveling Rei Ayanami, unscathed.

"Impossible…how did you survive the Atomic Destruction?"

Rei`s red eyes found his yellow ones.

"Do not underestimate the power of an Angel Tear," she said, as black smoke took over her body, "As a vampire, I have gotten _a long_ time to master it`s power…now you will face Judgment."

Her entire body was covering with it now causing Sahaquiel to step back in fear at the demonic form in front of him. Then Rei charged straight at him moving like as swift as a shadow, her flaming sword in her hand.

"**New Secret Technique: Darkness Judgment,"**

Sahaquiel was sent flying backward as bloods flew out of the wounds on his body before falling down on the ground unmoving.

Rei glanced toward him, her red eyes cold and deadly.

"It`s over."

* * *

Matarael glanced toward the forest having heard the massive explosion of the Atomic Destruction. He knew that Sahaquiel must have been pissed off about something to use it. Then he glanced toward the bruised and battered Asuka on the ground.

"Guess even with an Angel Tear," he said, "You're still a Human being."

"Asuka lost," Hikari said, huffing slightly from where she was trapped.

"It was a one sided fight from the start," Lilly said.

"Damn it Asuka," Misato yelled, "Don't give up…just defeat…_AAAARGH_,"

Asuka`s eyes was staring at the spheres which were all glowing as the screams of pain echoed as the mark reached 5:00.

"Guess their last five minutes of pain starts now," Matarael said.

The redhead couldn`t move from where she was lying down and she was helplessly watching her friends getting tortured to death.

"_STOP IT_,"

**Her friends facing death...**

**What could Asuka do?**

**R&R.**


	3. Merge

**Third chapter is here...**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Seventy Six

Merge

The man`s eyes snapped open in surprise. That power, he could feel it…just as he had felt it so long ago…to think there is one that can unleash it.

"No doubt about it," he murmured.

"My lord?" the Queen asked, "Is everything alright?"

The man glanced at her.

"It`s…nothing for you to worry about," he said, "I just think…that Matarael is going to have an hard time getting the job done now that Sahaquiel had been defeated."

"Sahaquiel…defeated?" The Queen said, shocked.

"I guess it`s time for me to enter the fray," he said, standing up, "and have them give up…_quietly_."

* * *

Matarael was gazing at Asuka, his eyes wide with surprise. He couldn`t believe what amount of power that was being released. The Lance of Longinus had disappeared from the girl`s hand and strange symbols were appearing upon the girl`s skin in a glowing red glow as her wounds started to disappear.

_This…this can`t be…_

An eye symbol appeared on Asuka`s forehead as a triangle took shape around it as the symbol upon her skin started to give out a white glow as Asuka`s eyes stared straight into his.

_No doubt about it, _Matarael thought, _That pressure…this atmosphere. It had to be that thing…but how can this mere Hunter be able to do it…_

Asuka glanced toward her friends who were still screaming in pain and raised her hand toward them. All of the spheres disintegrated letting Misato, Hikari and Lilly fall on the ground.

_She brought them out of the Death Torture spell, _Matarael thought, _With just a movement…amazing._

Then Asuka refocused upon him as her eyes narrowed angrily. Then she charged toward him, as Matarael raised both hands toward her.

"**Air explosion,"**

The explosion covered the area but Asuka came flying from it, unscathed with a glowing hexagonal shape in front of her.

_She can…damn, my explosion didn`t have any effect, _he thought.

Then a symbol appeared in front of Asuka as the girl put both of her fists together.

"**Angel Reckoning: Avamelius,"**

The large yellow light aimed straight toward Matarael who quickly avoided the incoming attack and opened both of his arms.

"**Explosion Cible,"**

"**Angel Reckoning: Shieldus,"**

The explosion took around her but none of it hit her.

_There is no doubt about it, _Matarael thought, _this is Merge…but how was that possible? How can a mere Hunter be able to achieve such a feat?_

The dust settled as another shield appeared in front of Asuka.

"**Angel Reckoning: Spiritual Arrows,"**

They all went flying toward Matarael.

"Don`t underestimates me," he yelled, "**Spiritual Defense: Five legged Acid."**

Asuka`s attacks slammed upon the wall of defense not doing any damage to Matarael at all causing him to smirk.

_Even with all that power, _he thought, _You are still weak._

"You have surprised me," he said, "Wielding this ancient power…but you`re still a Human."

Asuka stared at him, not saying anything.

"Let`s finish this Hunter child," he said.

Asuka crossed her arms together forming an X with them. Matarael charged toward her, his hands lighting up.

"I`m going to have to take you seriously," he said.

Asuka`s eyes narrowed at him but she hadn`t moved one psot.

"Take this, **Twin Snakes Explosion."**

The two blasts formed into snakes as the hissed at Asuka before making contact slamming against the hexagonal shield that had appeared in front of her.

_An automatic defense, _he thought.

The hexagonal shield started to wobble a little as spikes started to grow out of it and as quick as lightning, they all aimed straight toward Matarael who avoided them from hitting him.

_Those things are fast, but not fast enough, _he thought.

"Not bad," he said, "but not good enough to beat me."

Asuka frowned before closing her palm. At that Matarael feel a powerful wave of magic being released into the air from the girl. It caused him to widen his eyes as he stared at her. Five pillars grew from the ground around Asuka, each of them made out of a different element.

_I…I don't know this spell, _Matarael thought.

Asuka then aimed her hands toward the sky which was now filled with dark clouds and thunder. Matarael stared at it also, wondering if the next attack was going to come from there, thought, he had no idea what kind of spell had been casted.

"**Elemental Spell Ground Shifter,"**

The ground beneath his feet suddenly grew out toward the sky with Matarael looking around himself, not understanding what was going on.

_How is this possible? _He thought, _How is she so powerful?_

Asuka`s hand were still aiming toward the sky as thunder rumbled above her. Then all of the lightning`s in the sky were gathering into one point, forming a lance of their own…

_No…No way…Pure Magic…, _Matarael thought shocked.

"**Secret Elemental Spell: Heaven`s Lance."**

The lightning shaped Lance aimed straight down upon Matarael before he could even blink. He hardly had time to think of another thing before the attack was upon him bathing everything in a brilliant explosion. The Fire Elemental Pillars disappeared around Asuka as she falls down upon her knees.

The symbols on her arms disappeared as the white light that was around her body was gone also. Now the girl simply stayed on her knees….breathing heavily.

Misato, Hikari and Lilly had watched the entire thing with their jaws wide open.

_This power, _Asuka thought, _It was…warm._

* * *

Rei picked up Sahaquiel by his clothes making eye contact with him.

"You will tell me everything about SEELE`s plan for the Angel Tear," she said.

A smirk crossed his face.

"I`m not a feeble minded Human," he spat at her, "Your mind tricks won`t work upon me."

Rei growled.

"But I`ll tell you," Sahaquiel said, "I`ll tell you about our plan."

"Then start talking," she snapped at him.

"Paradise," Sahaquiel said, "Our Lord will bring Paradise back and this world will be purged of its impurity. It will be as it was before the birth of both Human and Vampires."

"Paradise?"

"Then Angel Tears are the Key to Paradise," Sahaquiel said, "That is why we`ve been gathering them. The Nine Powers of Heavens shall open the Doorway."

Rei frowned.

_Keys to Paradise?_

"What of the Humans," Rei asked, "What happened to Humanity?"

At that Sahaquiel had started to laugh. It was like asking about Humans was laughable.

"Exterminated," he said, "The Weapons of our Paradise…our Evangelions…when they are powered by the Magic of the Nine, they will destroy this world."

Rei had a flash of the desolated world with the red moon, from when she was trapped in her own mind by Elena`s spells…and the strange shakings…Asuka`s visions…They were all going to happen. It wasn`t a future that they had to prevent, it was of a future that was going to happen…one way or another.

"You realized it now Ayanami Rei," Sahaquiel said, "Our Paradise will lead this world into rebirth. It will cleanse it of the infidels…and we will guide a new world in our image."

"Farfetched to rule over a world when everyone is dead."

Kaworu Nagisa was walking toward them. He had both of his hands into his pockets, his white hair dancing slightly. The vacant smile was upon his face as he smirked.

"Kaworu," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you we`ll meet again," he said, "Even so, you have done quite a job repelling their attacks."

**Kaworu reappears...what are his plans?**

**Final Chapter next...**


	4. Adam

**Here is the final chapter of this Volume...Enjoy**

Chapter Seventy-Seven

Adam

Rei narrowed her eyes at him.

"You could have helped us," she said.

Kaworu smirked.

"You didn`t need my help Rei," he said, "After all, you always have everything under control, even when things doesn`t seems so well."

Kaworu arrived in front of Sahaquiel and crouched beside him. He put his hand upon his forehead and put one on his own.

"What are you doing?"

"Searching his mind," he answered her, "I want to know everything about this Paradise he talked about. I have a feeling he didn`t tell you everything."

Rei didn`t have to wait long before he stood up again.

"Well?"

Kaworu gave her a glance.

"Let`s gather the rest of your friends first," he said ,"I had a feeling they will need to hear this."

Rei frowned at him. She never did fully trust Kaworu in the past since something about him always seems…abnormal, even thought he was a vampire like her.

"Alright," she said, "I`ll trust you for now, but you better kept yourself in line."

He smirked at her.

"You have my word."

Rei gave an annoyed growl and then the two Vampires took off into the forest.

* * *

Asuka stared at the destruction in front of her, letting out a deep breath. She couldn`t understand what had just happened earlier. But nothing could compare to the pain she was feeling right now. IT was like her body was on fire for lack of better words, and she can still feel a burning one in her chest…

"Asuka," Misato yelled coming to a stop beside the kneeled girl, "Are you alright?"

"I`m in pain," Asuka answered her, "But I`m alright physically."

"How did you do that?" Hikari asked, "I mean, those attacks from earlier…and the glowing."

Asuka shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, "But somehow it felt…familiar in a way. I couldn`t explain it."

Hikari helped her stand up just as two figures appeared in front of them, drawing their attentions.

"Rei," Lilly called, "and…_Kaworu_? Why is he here?

The white haired vampire smiled.

"Well, it`s nice to see you too Elizabeth," he said.

Lilly snarled at him.

"The name is_ Lilly_,"

"I see your temper is still the same regardless of the name change," Kaworu said, "But it`s sweet, you adopted Rei`s pet name for you."

Lilly`s nails suddenly grew in lengths as she charged straight at him…but Rei moved quickly taking hold of her by the neck with her arm.

"Chill out," she said.

"Let me at him," Lilly snarled, "I`ll rip his balls off and shove it up his mouth."

Rei chuckled.

"As much as I would like to see that," she said, "It`s not going to happen…he is our ally for now."

"I don't like it," Lilly said, relaxing in Rei`s hold.

The blue haired vampire whispered in her ear so low that no one can hear what she was saying.

"I don't like it either…but we don`t have much of a choice. Just trust my judgment for now."

Lilly gave her a glance before nodding at her. Rei lowered her arm giving her a soft pat on the shoulder. Asuka then glanced around in confusion.

"Where is Shinji?" she asked, "He isn`t with you?

Rei glanced toward her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "I send him to warn you of the attacks."

"He never got here," Hikari told her.

"You guys don`t think he got lost or worse?" Asuka said, her worry noticeable in her voice.

"Hey no worries," Rei told her, "We can try to find him again…"

BOOM!

Something exploded right in front of them causing the group to be thrown backward from where they were standing, all of them falling down on the ground.

"What was that?" Asuka yelled.

"Where the hell did it came from?" Misato asked.

Kaworu suddenly looked up toward the sky.

"_Up there_," he warned.

They all looked up toward the sky seeing a floating figure there, the wind dancing the black cloak that he was wearing. Asuka suddenly got a flash of her vision of the flying figure above the desolate and destroyed world.

_It can`t be, _she thought.

"N…No…It`s not possible…," Rei whispered, her red eyes going wide.

"Just who is that?" Misato asked.

"Probably SEELE again," Hikari growled.

The figure now lowered itself down until they can make out his features. Long dark raven hair and a well chiseled face. His eyes were darker than then night as he was staring down at them as he had both of his arms crossed, showing the armor he was wearing underneath the cloak.

"Your power had grown stronger over the fight with Matarael," he said, as he started to lower himself to the ground, "But it seems you are no closer in controlling it."

"_V…Vlad Drakul," _Rei whispered.

He landed on the ground in front of them, his arms still crossed. His dark eyes observing them, his face blank.

"Three Vampires and Three Hunters," he said, "Never believe I will see such an odd…_combination_."

"Lord Vlad Drakul," Rei said stepping forward, "How…How can you be alive?"

He glanced toward Rei.

"You must be Rei Ayanami," he stated, "The Vampire…I am not who you think I am. His body, however is the perfect vessel to hold a powerful being like myself."

"Perfect vessel?" Rei repeated.

"Just…who are you?"Asuka asked.

The man`s eyes found hers and the redhead feel a deadly chill run her back and can even feel her hand shaking.

"I am Adam," he said, "I am the Leader of SEELE."

Rei blinked.

Lilly blinked.

"That`s impossible," Rei said, "The Queen is…"

"Following the instructions I left her with," Adam spoke, his voice silencing Rei, "and she had done a splendid job at finding the Angel Tears…even thought it took longer than I originally planned…we have gathered all of the Angel Tears…except for the ones that you two holds."

He let out a soft chuckle causing the group to tense up as if waiting for an attack.

"And you will hand them over to me," he said.

"Why would we do that?" Misato yelled at him.

Adam raised his hand causing them all to drop into their stance, but he simply snapped his fingers. In front of them, Shinji Ikari appeared his head bowed but wholly unarmed.

"_SHINJI_," Asuka yelled.

Hikari gritted her teeth.

_How the hell Shinji did got caught by him?_

"He is nothing but a puppet to my will as he is…but his mind is intact even if his body is unresponsive," Adam said, "He can hear…but he can`t talk."

Then, he glanced back toward the group.

"If you want him to live, you`ll hand over the Angel Tears to me," he said, "The both of them."

"Cheap bastard," Lilly yelled, "Why don`t you just fight for them?"

Adam glared at them all, and the air suddenly shifted around him.

"Fighting you all is beneath me," he said, "and it will hardly be enjoyable for me since you are not even near my level. I am simply quickening the outcome."

From the tone of his voice, Asuka knew he was deadly serious. Thanks to the Angel Tear, she can feel his power…

_Even with the Angel Tear, _she thought, _We are still no match for him…We`re completely outclassed._

"Hand them over," he said, "Your roles in this are at its ends…your race already lost its way to Paradise."

"You think we`ll just hand over the Angel Tear so you can destroy the world?" Rei snarled at him, her magic starting to appear around her.

"If no is your answer," Adam said, "Then this boy dies…"

He raised his hand toward Shinji as the hand started to glow…

"No, wait," Asuka yelled, drawing everyone`s attention toward her.

"Asuka…," Rei whispered.

"I`ll give you the Lance," she said, "and Rei will give you her Sword."

A smirk crossed Adam`s lips.

"Asuka _what are you thinking_?" Rei yelled at her.

"I`m making a choice," the redhead snapped back at her, "Just hand over the Sword to him…"

She summoned out her Lance and extended it toward Adam as the Angel Tear disappeared from sight. Asuka can feel her magic disappear from her body causing her to fall down on the ground suddenly weakened. Rei however stayed still her body shaking whether out of anger or…some other strong emotion…

In the end, she summoned the two blades out and handed it toward Adam and they disappeared also. A soft glow appeared around her as her magic disappeared but Rei still stood.

Wordlessly, Adam turned around and then simply disappeared from sight leaving Shinji along with them. Rei continued to stand there…both of her hands tightened into fists as her entire body continued to shake…

**To be Continued on Volume 20**

**All of the Angel Tear are in SEELE`s posession...Is everything lost?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
